


two for the road

by SadieFlood



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieFlood/pseuds/SadieFlood
Summary: Eve wants to take a few days off. Trubel's not convinced that's a good idea.For multiple reasons.





	two for the road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).

The first time Eve hugs her, it's confusing.

She's been warmer for a while--_nicer_\--but she's still a Hexenbiest.

She still isn't Juliette.

Back when Eve was still _Eve_, before she nearly died, they'd worked together pretty well. At first it had been weird, sure, but eventually they'd fallen into a familiar rhythm. Eve had been defined by what she lacked and who she definitely wasn't. Trubel had gotten used to her staccato voice, her aversion to sympathy, her unrepentant brutality. She didn't understand Eve, and sometimes she didn't even like her, but she could respect her. Maybe she even admired her.

But now it's all gone sideways: Eve is no longer an emotionless automaton with a laser focus on her mission, whatever that might be, and the wires sometimes get crossed in Trubel's brain.

The hugging doesn't help.

They've just taken down a Wesen who thought he'd broker some favor upon his arrival in Portland by bearing the head of a Grimm when Eve says, "I was thinking that we should take a break. Maybe go somewhere. Just for a few days."

Trubel's barely sheathed her machete; for a minute or two, Eve's proposal doesn't compute. "Like together?"

Eve just rolls her eyes. 

"Um," Trubel says. “I think I'm good.”

She's good at being a Grimm. _Really_ good. Being a normal person? Not so much. Trying to act like she's not weirded out around the new, improved Eve doesn't sound like her idea of a good time. After all, she could do that just as easily in Portland without the guilt of abandoning her friends. Her family. 

Although it's certainly not like moving this body is fun. They still have a routine: Eve takes the legs, Trubel takes the arms, and then they break it down, bury the pieces far away. It's difficult, and gross, and the nights start earlier now, so it's also dark. She's glad she has a jacket, but her fingers are freezing. And her nose. And her ears.

Eve was smart enough to bring a hat and scarf. "I'm not asking,” she says. “I _need_ a break. Just while I figure all of this out.” She gestures at herself.

“Then take one. I'm used to working alone.”

“Things have been pretty quiet, and I just thought--” She doesn't have to finish the sentence; Trubel could do it for her. _I don't have anyone else, and neither do you._

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave Nick alone. He's got the kids, and I don't want to ask him to risk--"

"You don't have to worry about Diana," Eve points out, tucking an arm into its final resting place and covering it with dirt. "And I'm sure Adalind can take care of Kelly. And herself."

Trubel focuses on digging. She can't help but think about how Juliette would have felt about all of that, and how it doesn't even faze Eve, and she loses the will to argue.

Eve's right, of course; they both are. Danger doesn't take a day off because you're tired, but Nick can cover things for a couple of days. He'd probably tell her to go. He'd probably tell _both_ of them to go. And it's not like they can't come back if the shit really hits the fan.

“Besides,” she says, “what would we even do?"

Eve lights up, which Trubel wouldn't have thought was even possible not long ago, but it's nice. "I was thinking we could spend some time at the seaside. I hear the autumn leaves are nice there, and I've never been. I mean, maybe before--"

"It would be new to me," Trubel says before Eve can get the rest of the words out. "And you're right, it's been quiet. Maybe a break wouldn't be so bad."

They work on the body in silence for a while.

When it's all done, Eve suggests, "We could take your bike. Ride up the coast." 

"You've really put a lot of thought into this."

"Well, I like to have a plan," she says. Even in her downtime, she needs a mission.

She searches for another reason to object and comes up empty. "I guess I'm in." 

"I know." Eve hugs her for what has to be the seventh or eighth time now, and she reminds herself: _Eve. This is Eve. She's changed, but she hasn't changed _back. 

The words are still echoing in her head when Eve kisses her. 

It's not their first kiss, but the last one was ages ago, back when Eve was all business and full of pent-up aggression that Trubel had been willing to indulge at the time.

This is different; it's warm, and soft, and sweet. Not at all like the old Eve. Not like Trubel, either. Something new. 

Maybe she's changing, too.

"Is that okay?" 

Her eyes are still closed. She's not sure she could handle the sight of Eve looking at her with concern. "Yeah, definitely. I'm just cold. And I'd like to get cleaned up before, uh--well, before we--"

"We should get out of here, anyway," Eve says. "Maybe we can leave tomorrow."

She opens her eyes. "We should go tonight. If we don't, we never will."

Eve smiles at her, and Trubel doesn't think of Juliette at all. "I like that," she says. "Let's go."

She supposes she never really had a choice.


End file.
